After Ganymede
by Polomonkey
Summary: Arthur wants Merlin. The fact that Merlin's a student in his class makes no difference at all.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin

Warnings: Sexual abuse, coercion, underage, teacher-student relationship

A/N: Okay, so this fic is dark and creepy and horrible and those are all the warnings I can give. Please don't read if that doesn't sound like your cup of tea.

(It's not really my cup of tea either, I'm not sure where this fic came from...)

~III~

It starts the moment he enters your class room. In a crowd of sweaty, hyperactive 16 year olds with little to no interest in GCSE Maths, he stands out like a rose amongst thorns.

Merlin Emrys. The name rolls off your tongue deliciously. He sounds mythical, he sounds like something out of a fairy tale. And there is something otherworldly about the way he looks, too, all pale white skin and rosy red lips; as lithe and delicate as any princess in a story book.

You spend a few weeks weighing your options. Because you will have him, there's no question about that. The only question is how.

He's shy and sometimes stammers when you call on him in class. A few of the other boys snicker, and at least once you've seen them shove him on their way out, or knock his books from his hands. Perhaps you should try to be his friend. Offer him a shoulder to cry on. Tell him not to worry, his peers may taunt him but you see something so different in him…

But there's a problem with that play. A freckly, gangly problem named Will who sits next to Merlin and never fails to snap and growl at those that try to tease Merlin. Will is his self-appointed protector and Merlin seems devoted to him. You know that trying to be his friend would only work if he had none.

So, the other obvious option. Wait for Merlin to step out of line and then punish him. Find something to hold over his head, so he'll do what you say.

The thought of that excites you, makes you tingle all over. Merlin at your feet, submissive, helpless.

But there's a problem with that play too. Merlin never does a damn thing wrong. He's never late, he always hand his homework in on time, always gets straight As. He doesn't talk in class, he doesn't answer back; in short he's the perfect pupil and it's driving you mad.

But fate, it seems, is on your side. Ten days into the new January term you set a test. Merlin dives right in; you can already predict full marks for him. But as you sit at the front, pretending to grade but really watching the way Merlin's neck dips up and down in concentration, you see movement at his side.

It's small enough that you wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't been looking so closely but you are, so you do. Will nudging at Merlin's arm. Merlin shifting his hand away so that Will can see his test paper.

He's letting Will cheat off him.

A shiver runs all the way down your body and prickles in your groin because you've got him now.

You've got him.

You're seized by a wish to do it today, as soon as possible, but you wait and plan. Two days from now, Merlin has Maths as the last class of the day. You'll do it then.

When Friday comes around, you can barely contain yourself. The camera is in your shoulder bag, you keep feeling around for it during the day, caressing the smooth casing.

Merlin looks as delectable as ever, attentive even though it's the last class of the day. When you announce you'll be handing the tests back next week instead of today due to unforeseen circumstances, you don't miss the slight shadow that passes across Merlin's face, the way his eyes flicker uneasily to Will next to him.

Guilty conscience, already. Good.

When the final bell rings, you clench in anticipation. Merlin dawdles as he packs up; Will has already rushed off to football practice so it's easy to approach his desk and say:

"Can I have a quick word?"

Merlin tenses immediately, but you keep your face impassive. Drawing it out is all part of the fun now.

When the last stragglers disperse, you close the classroom door behind them and walk to your desk at the front. Merlin is stood there, anxious.

You school your face into a stern expression.

"Do you know why I've asked you to stay behind Merlin?"

He shakes his head. You give him a hard stare.

"Are you sure about that?"

Merlin bites his lip and it's all you can do not to pounce on him there and then.

You sigh deeply, as though you're horribly disappointed.

"I marked the tests from Wednesday last night. And I noticed something quite suspicious about yours and Mr Mitchell's test papers."

Merlin looks like a deer in the headlights.

"You copied Will's answers, didn't you?"

This could be a risky move, but you're fairly sure you've got the balance of the boy. It could all be over if he names Will as the true culprit, but you suspect he's loyal to a fault.

"Yes," Merlin mutters and you breathe an inner sigh of relief.

Outwardly, you take on a sad expression.

"I thought so. Why did you do it, Merlin?"

Merlin shrugs, miserable.

You give another deep sigh.

"Your timing couldn't be worse. The headmaster just last week instituted a no tolerance policy on cheating. I'm afraid the automatic penalty is a week's suspension."

Merlin's mouth falls open in shock. Of course the headmaster said no such thing, a detention more than suffices in cases like these, but Merlin doesn't know that.

"But Mr Pendragon… I-I can't be suspended."

"I suppose you're thinking of your college applications. It's true that it will be hard to get into university with this kind of permanent black mark on your record."

Is that true? Do universities even check school records? You neither know nor care.

Merlin looks even more shocked.

"What's more Merlin, I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue to A-Level in my class. I can't have a student who cheats."

You can see tears starting in the corner of Merlin's eyes.

"But this is my favourite subject. And I want… I want to study medicine at uni."

You nod sagely.

"And Maths is a recommended subject. Well, I'm sorry Merlin, but you should have thought of that before you cheated."

Merlin looks devastated. The tears that threatened before begin to slip down his face.

Seeing him like this goes straight to your cock. You force yourself to calm down, you haven't reached the prestige yet.

"I'm sorry Mr Pendragon, I didn't… please, it was a mistake and I'll never do it again. I-I'm so s-sorry, please don't suspend me."

The sound of Merlin begging you makes something warm unfurl in your stomach.

"I don't have a choice, Merlin." You allow a conflicted look to cross your face. "I don't want this either. Up until yesterday you were my star pupil."

"Is there any way I can have a second chance, sir? I could do extra homework or… or I could tutor other students? Or stay behind to help out?"

Merlin's eyes are shining, desperate.

"Please give me another chance," he whispers.

You pause for a long moment.

"It was your very first mistake. I suppose I could keep this to myself, just this once," you say haltingly, as though reluctant.

"Sir?" he says, hope entering his eyes.

"But I'd have to ask you a favour in return."

"Yeah, of course, anything. Do you want me to do the tutoring?" Merlin's eager now, hands splayed enthusiastically.

"No, no, nothing as arduous as that." You say, reaching into your bag with quivering fingers to draw out the digital camera within. "I'd just like to take a few photos of you."

There is a long silence.

"Sorry sir?" Merlin says confusedly.

"I don't think I ever mentioned that I'm an artist," you say smoothly. "I dabble, really, outside of work; nothing professional. But I'm working on a new painting and you would make an excellent model. So if you want to return the favour, I'd like a few pictures."

"Of me, sir?"

"Well I was going to ask Leon or Val or one of the other boys to volunteer, but as you're here and we're helping each other out…"

"I…"

Merlin looks nonplussed, but there's wariness in his eyes, you can see it. The request seems innocuous enough but he knows something's not right.

You don't care what he suspects. You've got him almost fully ensnared now.

"Okay," he finally says, nodding his head.

"Lovely," you say briskly. "If you just want to pop your clothes off and sit on that chair for me."

"Wait, what?" Merlin's voice practically jumps an octave.

You sigh impatiently.

"I'm painting a nude study Merlin. The mythological figure of young Ganymede. So I need your clothes off."

Merlin's mouth works for a second.

"I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous," you say, with just the right amount of exasperation in your voice. "I only need one or two photos, then we're all done. You get to stay in school and keep a clean record; I get to work on my painting."

"But… I don't want to."

"Oh, don't be so immature Merlin. I doubt Leon or Val would have a problem with it."

You can see how that stings; see how easy it is to belittle Merlin.

But then the unexpected happens.

"No."

Merlin shakes his head, firmly.

"I'm sorry Mr Pendragon, I can't do that."

He resolutely heads towards the door.

Ah.

So that's how it's going to be.

Fine, then.

"Merlin? I take it you've changed your mind about the suspension then?"

"Yes," Merlin says, grimly determined.

"And Will's expulsion, you have no feelings on that?" you say softly.

"What?"

"Well, unfortunately Will is going to be punished for letting you cheat from him. Only he's on his third warning, isn't he, for fighting? So he's out. No GCSEs for him. Hope he can find a job."

"You can't do that," Merlin half-whispers.

"I certainly can. But as I said before, I don't want to. I'm happy to put this all behind us if you're willing to stop being childish and take a few pictures with me."

Merlin stands for a long moment, worrying his lip. You keep your face determinedly blank. If he says no at this point, if he walks out…

"Just a couple of pictures?" he says at last and it takes everything you have to keep the smile from splitting your face.

"That's right," you say calmly. "Now if you wouldn't mind…"

Merlin swallows, looking sickly, but he's made his choice now so you go to lock the classroom door and lower the blinds: 'for a bit of privacy' you say to him reassuringly.

Slowly, very slowly, Merlin shucks off his blazer. After another long pause, he lifts his shaking hands to unknot his tie. He then undoes the buttons of his shirt, one by one.

You have to bite back a moan at the pace; he's unintentionally performing a strip show for you.

He turns away from you when he removes the shirt and you smile because it's sweet, and because soon he won't be able to hide anything from you.

His back is pale and smooth, the cording muscles in his neck showing his tension.

He takes off his shoes, then his socks, then his belt. He pauses a moment at the trousers, then pushes them down, stepping out of them.

He's wearing dark blue boxer briefs that cling to the delicate curve of his backside. You're half-hard now and not trying to hide it.

Then he stops, and turns around.

"Okay," he says. "I'm done."

It's a pathetic attempt to preserve the last of his dignity and it makes you want to pat him on the head for his adorable, useless bravery.

"Those too, Merlin," you say sternly, as though dealing with a recalcitrant pupil in class.

"Can't I keep them on?" he says desperately, and there's a definite note of hysteria in his voice.

"No, because it's a nude study and I need proportions. So stop messing around and take them off."

He visibly flinches at the cool tone, not used to being spoken to like a naughty child. You keep your face neutral, not wanting to push him over the edge just yet.

He hooks his trembling fingers into the sides of the underwear and holds for second there, before pulling them down.

If you were still a teenager, you'd probably come in your pants at the sight.

Merlin's cock is wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous. It looks to be about three inches flaccid, lying in a bed of softly curling dark hair.

Merlin catches your stare and reddens in shame, a rosy blush rising through his whole body.

He is so utterly perfect like this, stripped and exposed, that you almost forget about the camera in your hand in favour of drinking him in.

But there's a long game to be played here, and you come back to your senses.

"Great," you say, lifting the camera and taking a quick snap. Merlin shies away from the sudden flash. "That'll be a control shot."

You grab a chair and position it in front of you.

"If you could just sit down for me."

Merlin flushes again but he complies, casting his eyes down as he sits.

You take photo after photo, getting bolder. Merlin standing and Merlin kneeling. Merlin bending over and Merlin sitting cross legged.

"Now if you'd lie down on the table here and spread your legs a little," you say, and arrange his limbs to your satisfaction, splaying him out like he'd just been fucked.

Merlin is crying silently at this point, tears streaming down his face, but you don't mind because it only makes the photos better.

Your erection is almost painful by now, straining at your trousers. You know Merlin's seen it, know there's no way he thinks this is about art anymore, but it doesn't matter because you already have everything you need.

In a fit of generosity, you decide to let him go earlier than intended. It's only partly because you need relief so badly you're aching.

You could get him to… But no. Save that for another time. You have to ease him into it gently.

You take one last shot and then tell him to get dressed.

He pulls his clothes on quickly, his still shaking hands fumbling with the zips and buttons.

You won't play your trump card just yet, he couldn't handle it now. Let him go home for the weekend and think, let him curl up in shame about what he allowed to happen. Let it wear him down so that next week when you spring your surprise – that the photos will be seen by everyone if he doesn't do exactly as you say – he won't even think about refusing.

"Thanks Merlin," you say cheerily as you unlock the door, as casual as if what occurred was a perfectly normal interaction. "See you on Monday."

Merlin flees.

You shut and relock the door behind him before unbuttoning your trousers and sticking your hand in your underwear. You don't need to look at any of the photographs to refresh your memory, every inch of Merlin's perfect flesh is emblazoned on your mind's eye. All it takes is a few rough strokes and you come, savouring the jolt of pleasure.

Anticipating the many more to come.


	2. The First Evening

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin

Warnings: Non-con, sexual abuse, dirty talk

A/N: Thanks so much to 2lazy2login, lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY, Darkspiral1 and MrsMizanin for reviewing! Appreciate it so much :)

I've decided to expand this creepy little one shot into a five chapter fic... I hope you like it but I just want to make it clear that Arthur in this fic is a bad man doing bad things. It's not a D/S fic where Merlin comes to love being bossed around or anything like that. It's abuse and it won't end in romance between them (totally not kink-shaming if you do like that kind of story, this just isn't it!)

~III~

You make your move the very next Friday.

Merlin hasn't met your eyes yet this week. You watched him all the way through Wednesday's lesson; the slight blush when he first entered the room, the defensive hunch of his back when he took his seat.

His shame is delicious to you. Even more so now that you know exactly what lies beneath that prim and proper school uniform. You barely left the house all weekend, luxuriating in the photos you took, pleasuring yourself no end with thoughts of your next step.

The photos are with you now, tucked away in an envelope in your brief case. They're the vital prop in the scene you plan to stage today.

As the bell rings and the students begin to file out, giddy at the prospect of the weekend ahead, you call out Merlin's name, clear and deliberate.

"Could you stay behind a moment please?"

Merlin tenses, freezing in the act of shoving his books into his bag in an attempt to make his escape.

He looks desperately to Will beside him, but his friend simply claps him on the back and says goodbye, before making for the door.

Merlin stays at his desk, and when the last student has left you make your way over to him.

"I thought you might like to know that my painting is coming along well," you say softly.

Merlin raises his chin mutinously.

"I don't care. Last Friday was… you shouldn't… you shouldn't have done that."

"You mean, _we_ shouldn't have done that," you reply coolly. "I seem to remember you agreeing to it at the time."

"You blackmailed me!" Merlin hisses. "You're a… you're a pervert. And I'm going to tell."

"Really?" you say calmly. "Tell what, exactly?"

"That you made me take those pictures."

"And I suppose you have evidence to back that story up?"

"The pictures, for one thing."

"Oh yes, we certainly have the pictures," you say, drawing the envelope out of your bag and shaking out a couple of photos onto the desk.

Merlin visibly flinches to see himself captured in such revealing poses. It's wonderful.

"But I'm not sure they back your story up. Any more than they back up my story that you attempted to seduce me by slipping these explicit photos into my bag."

The colour drains out of Merlin's face, but he tries to rejoinder.

"Who would have taken them, then?"

You shrug carelessly.

"Will? One of your other little friends? I have no idea who else you might have pulled into your twisted little game."

"I'll tell the truth!"

"Well, you'll tell your truth and I'll tell mine. Then it's just a case of whether they believe the socially maladjusted school boy, or the first class graduate whose father happens to be one of the most prominent businessmen in England."

You give him a snake grin.

"Who do you think they'll trust?"

"My mum'll believe me," Merlin says frantically.

"Perhaps. But will she able to save you from expulsion? From a criminal record? Possibly even psychiatric treatment?"

Merlin's mouth works furiously for a moment.

"You can't… you can't do this."

"I can."

Merlin looks on the verge of tears again and you deliberately soften your voice.

"But I won't. I'm not out to get you, Merlin. Quite the contrary. I'm interested in an arrangement that could benefit us both."

"What arrangement?" Merlin says, so quiet you almost can't hear him.

"Not here," you say. "Come to my house tomorrow at six."

You scribble your address on a post-it note and shove it into his unresisting hand.

"And if I don't?" Merlin says in that same low tone.

You pick one of the photos off the desk; the one with Merlin lying on the table, legs spread and eyes half closed. You know in reality he was crying, but the picture makes it look like he's simply in the throes of arousal.

You hold it up to him, relishing how he shies away.

"Then I should think quite a few people will become intimately acquainted with these photos," you say kindly. "And I'm sure you don't want that."

~III~

You can barely concentrate the whole of the next day. You wake up early and make breakfast on autopilot, overcome with nervous energy. The day drags on impossibly slowly; you take a run, you tidy, you grade tests, take a long shower. By five you abandon the pretence and simply sit and wait in the living room.

You're almost a hundred percent sure he will come, but there's still that tiny doubt. He could have told his mum. He could have told anyone. The next knock on your door might be the police coming to take you away.

Somehow that only makes you more excited. It's the thrill of the risk, the slight fear that runs like adrenaline through your veins. There's always a chance of getting caught, which makes doing this all the sweeter.

No pain, no gain.

Six o' clock rolls around and there's no knock at the door. You're not surprised. If he's coming, he won't come on time.

It's precisely thirty seven minutes past six when the doorbell finally rings. You notice your hand is shaking slightly as you reach for the latch and you force yourself to calm down. No good getting over-excited too soon.

You open the door and there he stands. You realise you've never seen Merlin in other clothes than his school uniform as you greet him pleasantly and usher him inside. He's wearing baggy jeans and a loose, threadbare hoodie. You suspect he's trying to show as little of his body as possible, as though that will put you off.

"You're late, Merlin," you say sternly as you herd him through to the living room. "When I tell you to be here at a certain time, I expect you to obey."

The word 'obey' makes a shiver run through you. Yes, he will obey you, soon enough.

Merlin's face twists into a sneer.

"You don't own me," he says and you allow a smile to cross your face.

"Are you sure about that?"

Merlin narrows his eyes.

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"I'm sure you've worked that out. Clever boy like you," you say easily.

"If you think I'm gonna sign myself over to you like some fucking 50 Shades of Grey rip-off, you're mental. I'd rather be expelled."

Merlin's trying hard for bravado but his eyes are frightened. You've never heard him swear before and it trips on his tongue slightly; a child trying out an adult word.

"I'm not looking for any kind of long term commitment, Merlin. I'm offering you a deal, which you are perfectly welcome to turn down, being aware as you are of the consequences of doing so."

"But-"

You hold a finger up.

"Don't interrupt me. The deal is this. You visit me for three evenings, that includes this one, and you do what I say. After three evenings, which will be two Saturdays from now, you're free to go. You'll never have to see me outside of school again. I'll be just another teacher to you."

Merlin bites his lip, and it's painfully arousing.

"On the… evenings… what would I have to do?"

"Whatever I say," you answer instantly.

"Even if you tell me to jump out a window?"

"I won't tell you to do anything that will harm yourself or others."

"But it'll be…" Merlin's voice is low and miserable. "…sex stuff?"

"Nothing unpleasant, Merlin," you say gently. "You might find you enjoy yourself."

Maybe he will. You don't particularly care either way.

"And if I say no…" Merlin says but you know he knows the answer, he's just thinking out loud. Exposure and expulsion on one side. Submission and coercion on the other.

There's a loaded pause in which Merlin stares at his feet and you stick your hand in your pocket to control its shaking.

"Okay," he says at last. "I'll… take the deal."

A fizz of elation runs through your body.

"Be sure you're ready to commit to this, Merlin. You can't back out afterwards. Outside of this house you'll remain your own person, but when you step through that door you will obey my every command without question, okay?"

Merlin looks sickened but he nods.

You smile expansively.

"Excellent. Let's get started.

Strip."

Merlin rears back like he's been hit in the face.

"I don't-"

"What did I just say, Merlin? You obey me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Strip now, or I will do it for you."

Merlin pulls off his hoodie, then hesitates and that's all you need. You stride over to him.

"Wait, don't-"

You rip off his t-shirt with considerable ease and push him back onto the couch so you can lean down and tug his jeans off, taking the shoes and socks along with them. He's thrashing under your grip but you're so much stronger than him it's ridiculous, and you pin his arms effortlessly.

"Can you take your underwear off? Or do I have to treat you like a child and take them off for you?"

"No, I can- get off me- I can do it," Merlin chokes out and you release him. He's wearing boxer briefs again, red today, and you almost salivate at the thought of what's beneath them.

You look at him expectantly and he blushes deep crimson as he tugs them down.

There's that cock again, that perfect compact little thing nestled between his legs.

"You're beautiful," you say seriously and he cringes.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Merlin?" you say.

"No," he mutters.

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

His head shoots up at that.

"No!"

"But that's your preference, isn't it? I've seen the way you look at Will, at Leon."

Merlin lets his head hang.

"It's okay, your secret's safe with me," you smile. "So, no dating record to speak of."

Merlin doesn't reply.

"But you've had sex, right?" you say, knowing full well he hasn't.

Merlin's deepening blush is answer enough.

"You're kidding? You're sixteen years old and you're a virgin? Seriously?"

You allow your voice to sound both incredulous and mocking, and Merlin curls in on himself in shame.

"Next thing you'll be telling me you're never had your dick sucked. Or even been wanked off."

"I…"

"Jesus! You really are a child."

Merlin squeezes his eyes shut in humiliation. Perfect.

"Oh, don't feel bad. It's okay. I'm going to help you out," you say gently.

Then you lean forward and take his cock in your hand.

He jerks away instinctively, but all it takes is a warning look and he goes still.

You stroke softly at first, trying to find his rhythm, to ease him into it. You can tell by the way his body has clenched up that he intends to take no pleasure from this, but his attempt is fruitless. Already his cock is beginning to stir beneath your hand, to harden beneath your ministrations.

You speed up your strokes slightly and Merlin whimpers involuntarily. He's shut his eyes again, as though he's trying to block out what's happening. That won't do.

"You like this, don't you?" you begin to whisper. "First time anyone but you has touched your prick, right? You must have wanted this a long time."

Merlin shakes his head slightly.

"Don't lie to me. I've seen you around that school. The way you walk. Desperate for someone to take notice of you, to take you in hand. To treat you like the slut you are."

Merlin's mouth forms the word 'no' but he's fully hard beneath your hand now.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know. I'm gonna leave my fingerprints all over you, and you're gonna love it."

A tear slips from under Merlin's closed eye. He's breathing heavily now and you break off your rhythm to thumb at his balls, so tight and small and perfect. Then you begin jacking him off in earnest, running your finger over his slit and whispering dirty words in his ear.

He comes with a sob. You pat his head and leave the room to get a damp washcloth, and proceed to wipe him down. His eyes are still shut but they flutter open once you've tossed the cloth aside.

"Please… can I go now?" he says shakily.

You frown at him.

"It's not nice to leave without reciprocating. Your first boyfriend will thank me for teaching you that."

"You want me to do that to you?" Merlin says fearfully.

"Actually, I'd rather you used your mouth."

Merlin recoils.

"No," he says. "No way."

You smile thinly.

"You made a deal, Merlin."

"No."

"Be good. I don't want to have to tie you down."

The threat hangs implicit in the air. Merlin looks white.

"It's not so scary," you say, unbuttoning your jeans and shifting them down, before pulling down your boxers. "Just put your mouth around it. I won't thrust or force it in or anything."

Merlin's staring apprehensively at your cock, which you are well aware is above average. His eye on your cock sends a shiver running through you.

"Just kneel down here," you say, and carefully pull him from the couch and place him on his knees in front of you.

He looks so pretty there, so perfect and _right_, that your cock swells accordingly.

"Put your hand round it," you instruct, "near the base."

He complies.

"Now take the tip in your mouth."

There's a pause and then Merlin leans forward, his rosebud lips parting to close around your cock.

Jesus, it's good. It's like you're fifteen again, so over sensitised that the slightest brush on your arm could arouse you.

"Take a little more," you say, feeding it to him.

When it's about two thirds in you tell him to suck. He's clumsy and the pressure is inconsistent but it only makes it hotter. The knowledge that you're the first man he's ever touched like this, the first man to feel that tentative tongue lapping at his cock.

You want to thrust so badly, to lock your fingers in his hair and fuck his throat, but you decide to keep your promise to him. This is enough for now.

You come much quicker than you should but you can't bring yourself to feel embarrassed. It's not like Merlin knows any different.

The second you know you're approaching release; you grab Merlin's head and hold it in place. He tenses slightly, then tries to draw back as the salty taste first hits his mouth but you hold him steady.

"Swallow," you say and he obeys, defeat in his eyes.

You pull out and smile at him.

"Good boy. That was excellent, Merlin."

Your tone is the same as if he'd just completed a difficult maths problem.

"You can go now."

He jumps to his feet, struggling into his clothes as quickly as he can. You take the time to clean yourself up and re-button your jeans.

As he heads to the door, you call to him.

"Same time next week. Don't forget."

He ducks his head in what could almost be a nod, and then shuts the door.

You breathe out, a long satisfied sigh.

Then you go to the bookshelf and lift down the small video camera nestled in amongst your university books.

You press the red button to stop the recording and grab your laptop, not willing to wait a second longer to play back the events of the evening.


	3. The Second Evening

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin

Warnings: Non-con, sexual abuse, spanking

A/N: Thanks so much to Fer TAPE, lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY, and MrsMizanin for the lovely reviews :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

~III~

Merlin is twenty minutes late on the second evening. As rebellions go, it's hardly worth commenting on, but you see an opportunity in his disobedience.

"Do you remember what I said to you last week, Merlin?" you ask as you propel him into the living room. "How when I tell you to be here at a certain time, I expect you to obey?"

"Lost track of time," Merlin sneers, mutiny written all over his face. He's wearing the same hoodie and jeans that he wore last time, and you wonder if he sees it as an armour of some sort.

"Is that so?" you say coldly. "Perhaps you need some kind of incentive to remember the rules."

"Perhaps you need to remember that I'm not your brain-dead puppet," Merlin bites back.

"Oh I don't see you as a puppet, Merlin," you say silkily. "More like a puppy. One that needs to be trained."

"Fuck you," Merlin snarls, folding his arms in front of him.

You smile.

"I'm going to give you one chance to apologise. And if you don't, I'm going to punish you."

Merlin says nothing for a few moments. Then he spits in your face.

You're on him in a second, pinning his arms and dragging him over to the couch. He's struggling and swearing, but you keep your arms wrapped around him. You're only gripping as tight as you have to; you have no desire to physically hurt him. He just needs to be subdued.

You end up straddling him on the couch, holding his hands down above his head until he stops squirming.

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin," you say evenly. "It wasn't nice. But despite how you've acted towards me, I'm going to be kind to you. I'm giving you a choice.

You can either submit to your punishment and be spanked by me. Or you can carry on struggling, and I will tie you down and use the flogger on you."

Merlin's eyes widen.

"Have you ever seen a flogger, Merlin? It'll hurt a lot more than my hand, I promise you that. Now, what'll it be?"

Merlin's breath is coming in short and heavy pants. Clearly neither option is palatable to him, but he has to choose one. At this point, you're honestly not sure which way he will go. This new found defiance might mean he wants to go down fighting. On the other hand, it doesn't look like he has much more fight left in him.

Either way suits you fine.

"The first option," Merlin says at last.

"The spanking?" you say, a delicious tendril of arousal uncurling in your stomach.

Merlin nods.

You release his wrists and stand up, pulling him up with you.

"Right then. Jeans down, and over my lap."

Merlin undoes his flies shakily before letting his trousers drop to the floor. He doesn't take his boxers down but you decide not to insist, you prefer to do it yourself anyway.

You sit down and motion to him. He only hesitates for a second, then he walks over and lays himself down across your knee gingerly.

"Have you ever been spanked before Merlin?" you say softly.

"No," he mumbles.

"It's really a last resort, for when someone's being naughty. And they need to be brought back in line."

You massage his underwear clad arse.

"You've been very naughty, Merlin. You made a deal with me. You said you'd obey my every command without question. And then you behave like this."

His whole body is trembling slightly; you can feel the vibration through your knees.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. But it's for your own good."

You draw your hand back and let it connect with a resounding smack. Merlin lets out a little cry.

"I'm going to give you fifteen Merlin, and I want you to count them out loud. That was one."

You bring your hand down a second time, slightly harder, and Merlin cries out again.

"Count it," you order.

"Two," Merlin gasps out.

After three more hits, each with Merlin making the same delicious noises, you pull his boxers down. Merlin twists slightly on your lap and you tap his back in warning.

"I'm afraid this lesson really needs to sink in, Merlin," you say sternly, running your hand over the smooth pale flesh in front on you, already pinkening slightly.

You don't hold back on the next five, and Merlin begins to whimper. Your erection is straining at your trousers and you know he can feel it digging into him.

"Nearly over now," you say soothingly, and deliver the final five in rapid succession before admiring your handiwork. Merlin's arse is turning a lovely cherry red, you stroke your hand across it and it's hot to the touch.

"There now," you say gently. "All done."

Merlin sniffs, like he's trying not to cry. You lift him off your lap and cradle him in your arms.

"Let's go and take care of you," you say, and tug off his jeans and boxers from where they've pooled around his ankles, before removing his hoodie and t-shirt. Naked, pressed against your clothed body, you carry him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed face down.

You get some lotion from your bedside drawer and begin massaging it onto his tender arse cheeks.

"I know that hurt, baby. So I'm going to make you feel better."

You squeeze a bit more of the lotion onto your fingers, and then you slowly part his arse cheeks to find the hidden rosebud within.

He jerks up when he first feels your finger circling his hole but you shush him, using your other hand to push him back down onto the bed.

"This will feel good, I promise."

You take your time massaging his pucker, before you slip one slick finger inside.

He tenses and keens slightly, and you tell him to relax.

"It'll only hurt if you clench. Just let me in."

You probe around with one finger for a while, savouring the sweet tightness around you, before you add another.

Merlin lets out a sob and you feel a flash of irritation. The first time someone did this to you, there was no lubrication, and they were much less patient about it. You're being as gentle as any lover would with Merlin, he should lie back and enjoy it.

You scissor your fingers back and forth, and then crook one deliberately and a shiver runs down Merlin's body.

There it is.

You aim for that spot again, and can tell you've hit it when Merlin groans slightly.

"You know what that is?" you say.

Merlin nods.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Merlin says nothing, so you move your fingers again and his back arches.

"I told you you'd like this."

You add a third finger and Merlin twists desperately, but you calm him down, kissing the back of his neck and stroking his hair.

"I just want to prepare you, baby. My cock's a little bigger than this."

Merlin's whole body freezes.

"Please… I don't want…"

You laugh, not meanly.

"Oh Merlin, think how good this feels. With my cock, it's going to be ten times better, I swear. You'll love it."

"But I-"

"You want to know what to do when you finally get a boyfriend, don't you? You want to be good for him? I'm going to show you how."

"Wait-"

"Shhh," you say, and withdraw your fingers. You undress quickly, finally releasing your throbbing cock from its clothing prison. Merlin has his eyes closed and you think that's maybe for the best, he'll only panic if he sees how big it looks.

You reach over to the bedside drawer, and pull out a bottle of lube, squirting it onto your cock and spreading it around with your hands. You drip a little more into Merlin's entrance for good measure, and then you get back into position behind him.

"Are you ready?" you whisper, but Merlin makes no reply, face buried in the pillow.

You shrug and line yourself up anyway, pushing forward to meet that familiar resistance.

Jesus Christ, Merlin is tight. Unbelievably so. You let out a moan as you slide in further, feeling the hot walls close around you.

You're only halfway in but you can't go any further without tearing him up inside. You need Merlin to relax, so you reach under his body and take his cock in your hand, and begin working it expertly.

He soon hardens, and you find you're able to push in a little further. You decide not to fully seat yourself, you doubt he can take it, so you stop where you are to allow him to get used to it.

He's still not speaking but his hips are stuttering involuntarily as you stroke him, and after a minute you deem it safe to move.

Your thrusts are shallow, and you time them with the rhythm of your hand. Even without being able to go as hard as you'd like, you're still painfully turned on. Merlin's arse feels so good around you, so snug and needy. You kiss the creamy white skin of his back, whisper soft words of encouragement in his ear.

When you come, it's like a miniature explosion, you can feel the blood pumping in your ears as you fill Merlin's pliant hole with your warm seed.

You ride out your orgasm for a while, before pulling out carefully and turning Merlin on his back. He's still mostly hard, and you take his cock in your mouth, sucking him until he spurts, hands gripping tightly onto the bed sheets.

You smile down at him warmly, basking in the afterglow. He looks beautifully dishevelled – hair tousled and sticking to his forehead, chest gleaming with sweat, lips red and wet.

On impulse you press a kiss to them and feel a slight spasm in your stomach when he jerks away.

You get off the bed and go find a washcloth. After cleaning yourself up, you come back into the bedroom to take care of Merlin. He's curled into a ball in your absence, hugging his knees to his body. You uncoil him and wipe him down, before spreading his legs to clean his intimate areas. You can see your come leaking out of him and it sends a dizzy thrill through you. You dab at him gently, pleased to see that there's no blood, unlike your first time. That's another thing Merlin should be grateful for.

When you've finished, you throw the washcloth back in the bathroom, and come back to lie down beside him. You feel so warm and relaxed you could easily fall asleep right here, Merlin lying beside you. You reach out an arm to draw him closer but he flinches away.

"Can I… are we… am I allowed to go now?"

You open your eyes to meet his.

"I suppose so," you say, because you're pleasantly satiated for now and you don't really have any further plans for him this evening. Still, it would have been nice to lie there with him for a bit…

"Okay," Merlin says, almost falling off the bed in his hurry to get up. He goes straight out the door and you can hear him in the living room, dressing himself. Then the front door opens and closes and everything's quiet again.

A bit too quiet, actually. The happy sleepy feeling from before is gone, and though you lie there for a while, it doesn't come back.


End file.
